Pressure sensor is mainly used to detect a pressure which generates a stress on an element. The pressure array sensing technology can be used to detect the change in the distribution and geometric gradient of pressure when an element receives a pressure. For example, the pressure array sensing technology can be used in a shoe pad for detecting the pressure distribution of the foot or can used in a mattress for detecting the pressure distribution and gravity trace of the one sleeping on the mattress.
The screen printing process most commonly used in the thin-type pressure array sensor module has three processes. Firstly, an array electrode pattern is designed in advance according to the needs of application, and the screens required in the processes for manufacturing an electrode layer, a pressure sensing layer and an adhesive layer are manufactured. Then, the electrode layer, the pressure sensing layer and adhesive layer are printed on a substrate by repeating the screen printing process for three times. Then, the elements are aligned and assembled to manufacture a pressure array sensor module. However, when the density of the sensing elements needs to be customized or adjusted, all screens need to be re-designed and the screen printing process need to be repeated for three times again. Since each design change involves a considerable amount of time and cost, it is difficult to reduce manufacturing time and cost.